


狐死首丘

by VII (PriestessAsarose)



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, Gen, Intersex, Levirate Relationship, M/M, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessAsarose/pseuds/VII
Summary: Noyad-un ükül culgan-duNoxai-yin ükül xana-du侯死盟会，犬死栅栏。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Original Male Character(s), Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	狐死首丘

赫通汗的怯薛军裹挟着遮天蔽日的征尘，正直奔上都而去。行伍最前面的是担任斥候的百户们，随在其后的是汗王的万户大军，其中间杂着的是从海对面掳来的质子人众。

换上了站赤役人备好的马匹，蒙古骑兵便在辽阳行省的无垠草原上挥开马鞭，疾驰而去，一如鱼入江海，鸟归山林。昔日的镰仓武士们，衣衫褴褛，在马背上佝偻着身子，因水土不服而尽露疲态。自从他们被押进博多湾里俘虏船的狭小舱室，已经过去了数月，然旅途的终结仍然遥遥无期。

然而，这些背井离乡的异邦人之中，只有一人，自从返程的东征军在朝鲜的合浦港登陆，几乎赤足穿越了这数千里的土地。这个两手反绑、双脚带镣的俘虏，被马鞭驱着一路向西。徒步的脚力，毕竟赶不上骑马，徒步的逃脱者，必定要被马蹄追上。同样因此，每当大军驻帐停歇时，他也得不到休息。太阳升起了又落下，他跌跌撞撞地，一步一步背离了东瀛的故土，双脚被粗粝的地表磨得鲜血淋漓，伤口愈合了，被撕裂，再愈合，伤疤早已与胼胝生在了一起。跑不动了便走，走不动了便爬，只有匍匐在地，精疲力竭，再也动弹不得，连喝水的力气也没有了，辎重车队中才会来人将奄奄一息的他带走，送到汗王的车辇之中。而不出几日，他又会被抛到马队的最前头，被桦树皮鞭抽打着，日以继夜地继续流徙之路。

汗王骑着一匹青鬃毛的纯白骏马，马儿浅色的尾巴长及地面。这匹马是前几日东道诸王之长阿术鲁汗赠予凯旋的族亲的贺礼。它如同先祖成吉思汗征战四方的坐骑一样，有着纯正的色特尔血统。对于这个暗含隐喻的胜利之兆，和族人对他东征建功的敬仰，汗王颇为得意。那马儿迈着均匀的步子，轻快地向前跑去。

他一声令下，两个那可儿便用套马索拖出一个瘦骨嶙峋的青年。他面色苍白摇晃着身子，无力而木然地拖动着双腿。套马索绾在他脖子里，他的头颅却从未低下，两只眼睛始终死死地盯着汗王的方向不放。

套马索的两端由这两个那可儿拽着，他就是靠这根绳索支撑，才没有彻底倒下。蒙古人在狩猎时，有时会这样用绳子拴住危险的野兽，将两端扯往相反的方向，防止野兽扑向其中的任何一人。

汗王抖了抖缰绳，在俘虏的面前住了马。他开口发出一个音节，似乎是在唤那人的名字，却并未得到回应。

待到汗王翻身下马，走近了，才发觉，那俘虏已经失了神，双目涣散，只是抬头在望东方的那一片天。

“今天到此为止，”赫通汗凝视着那人瘦削苍白的面庞，向牵着绳索的部下摆手示意，“全军扎营休息一日。”

众人很快奉命行动了起来。大军在苍天与莽原之间散成一线。

两名那可儿解下了俘虏脖颈上的套马索，驾马跟上了已经行远的汗王，向中军大帐方向驰去。

俘虏被卸下了枷锁，仍呆滞地立在原地。

他们都知道，他已经再也无法逃跑了。

万户大军正在这怯绿连河畔安营扎寨。古列延中央的金顶大帐前架起了苏鲁锭长矛，乌黑的马尾流苏随风扬起，昭示着毡帐主人的身份。门户奴隶们拖来干芦苇，升起了篝火，用铜锅煮起了生马奶子，炖好了马肉，静候着他们主人的马蹄声。两个哨兵把着门口，一旁拴着的两只灰毛猎犬，闻到炖肉的气息发出急不可耐的嘶叫声。

汗王来到毡帐前，撩起帐篷的门帘，大帐的中央生着一团熊熊的篝火，把泄进来的冷风也烤暖了。

那人卧在篝火边的毡子上，背对着汗王蜷缩着，破旧的麻布衣裳上盖了一件黑貂皮袄。一旁的两个金人婢女，正在炭火的余烬上烤茴香面的烙饼，用木柄长勺搅动着铜锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的炖肉。

“起来，吃一些。”汗王对着那人简短地说道。他摘下金盔和披风，一旁的婢女便熟稔地接过，知趣地退了出去。

见地上的俘虏无动于衷，他便俯身坐在毡子边的皮毛坐垫上，拈来一张烙饼，细细地都掰碎了，泡进一碗盛好的肉羹里，缓缓地搅拌着。

“仁，我并不想在今天把你毒死。”汗王叹了一声，把那热气蒸腾的木碗推到俘虏面前，改用日语说道。

躺卧着的俘虏听闻此言，紧闭的眼皮翕动了两下，微微攥紧了拳头，身子仍然一动不动。

二人在沉默中僵持了很久。

“明天有要事需要你。”汗王只是留下一句话，便起身离开了。

他是被烟熏的气味呛醒的。

仁撑起身子，只瞧见一个年轻的塔塔儿女人，皮肤黝黑，面孔涂满了赤青二色的花纹图案，头上戴着带金属铸鹰爪和鹿角饰物的奥尔盖法冠。乌黑的头发编成许多小辫，像蛇一般来回摆动。她左手按着一只大铃鼓，右手拿拨火棍翻倒着火堆中的木炭和灰烬。火星噼啪作响间，她一边念叨着咒语，一边轻轻用指节敲着鼓的边缘。

“我们理应用烟气熏一熏这个番邦人，让一切恶念散去，”她头也不抬地向端坐在宝座之上的汗王说道，“他本不该在这里，侵扰黄色祖灵的气息。”

“我请你来，并不是需要你未卜先知的天赋，大萨满札丹帖尼。”

那名叫札丹帖尼的萨满女巫停下了手里的动作，从铁架子上拾起那根被烟熏得发黑的羊胛骨。她看了看帐壁另一侧的仁，又转眼盯着汗王，深棕色的眼睛里露出冷峻的光芒。

“您想要什么？” 

“一个吉兆，”汗王迎着她的目光，一字一顿地回答，“一个使他的存在变得合理的吉兆。”

她眯起眼睛，挺直了身子，右手抓紧了那根占卜用的羊胛骨。

“我要的不是一个质子异密，也不是一个梯几奴隶——我需要一个斡耳朵的守帐人。”

仁不解地听着二人用蒙古语对话，不安的情绪逐渐压上心头。

札丹帖尼推开毛皮垫子，蓦地站了起来。她背上披着黑熊皮，雕刻着成圈符文的黄铜盘挂在她胸前，边缘装饰的圆铃铛发出悉悉索索的响声。

使全世界臣服，正是蒙古人的本性。鞭长所及的一切土地和栖息其上的生民，要么归顺，要么开战并被征服。圣祖成吉思汗曾对众那颜之首的孛罗忽勒和孛斡儿出说道，镇压叛乱者，战胜敌人，将他们连根铲除，夺取他们所有的一切；使他们的妇女号哭流泪，骑乘他们后背平滑的骏马，将他们美貌的姬妾的柔软身子当作睡垫，亲吻她们绯红的脸颊和甜蜜的嘴唇，男人的乐趣没有比这更高的。倘若赫通汗将些许掳来的女奴纳入帐中，那是再自然不过的事了。汗王的正妻也里完大妃已经病逝了三四个年头，在那之前或之后，他都从投下私属的部民中纳过侧妃。可是，宠幸一个男人，这在蒙古人的习俗里，实在是匪夷所思。  
札丹帖尼跳起身来，她腰里系满了彩带子，一宽围腰上吊着翁衮的木制偶像。在一片叮当声中，她迈着轻巧的步子，落到仁的面前，不等他从错愕中回过神来，轻轻抓住他的耳朵，闻了闻他的两颊，舔了舔他的眼角，施施然退后数步，长叹一声：“您在想什么？请告诉我。您捕来的这只鸟儿可不是合翼鲁合纳，而是只毕鸟勒都兀儿啊。”

“你看得不准，”听了此言，汗王微微一笑，“难道你没见到，鹤不管大小，以草泥为食；鹰不管大小，吃的却是肉与羊脂。”

札丹帖尼俯下身子，仔细地端详着仁的脸庞，注意到了他脖颈和胸口满布的伤痕和淤青。

“您要一只已经折了翅膀从天上坠落的雄鹰，有什么用呢？一个从马背上摔落的兵士，怎么还能继续作战呢？”萨满女巫摇摇头，急切地问着。

“脱斡邻勒。” 汗王不顾她的质问，沉吟道。

“这就是您为他取的名字吗？”札丹帖尼回想起来，依蒙古人的风俗，番邦来的异人入了元廷，都要另取一个蒙古语的名字。曾经成吉思汗的义父，克烈部的王汗，他的本名便叫作这个。

“他的确是一只脱斡邻勒鸟，札丹帖尼，这也不失是个好建议，”汗王瞥了一眼仁，不禁笑出了声，“只是这样的名字，实在不适宜一位可敦。”

那是一种传说中的飞禽的名字。谁也没有见过它，但是众人都相信它的存在。猎人和牧民常常见到这样骇人的事：有时头顶上会从空中某处兀地落下一二百只各色鸟雀，或身首分离，或翅膀撕裂，或脚爪折断。由此可见，天上定然飞翔着一种可怖的飞禽，杀死了这些鸟雀。它的爪子该有多么的坚硬啊！

想到这里，她不由得用好奇的目光，重又打量了一遍那个伤痕累累的瘦小男子。他在沦落至此之前，究竟是个什么样的人？

“可他毕竟不能生养，您何必为一个……” 札丹帖尼一时失语，“何必为他费这么多工夫？”

“他有他的用处。”

萨满女巫瞪圆了眼睛，看着汗王径直上前擒住那人的臂膀，翻过他的身子，便开始解他的衣裤。那人虚弱得连反抗的气力都没有，只能发出几句带气声的抗议，都是东瀛的土语，但汗王似乎全听懂了，嗤笑了几句，更用力地箍住他的腰身，把他牢牢地抱在怀里。他的两腿被强行掰开，露出阴阜一片稀疏的耻毛。汗王伸手扶起他低垂的阴茎，两根手指伸向囊袋后的更深处，撑开了会阴前部的一个穴口。那处入口因为异物的接触而抽缩着，而他则已经红了眼睛，抿紧嘴唇挣扎着，却因为汗王的压制而动弹不得。

“我从未见过……”

“你今天见到了。”

札丹帖尼陷入了久久的沉默。她从行囊里掏出一个桦皮匣子，抖出一些深青色的粉末，蓦地撒到篝火堆的木炭上。篝火中腾起一股灰色的烟雾，一股浓郁的药草味道霎时弥漫毡帐中。

她跪倒在地上，向上翻着眼球，用铃鼓遮住面孔，用男人般低哑的嗓音说道：“我来告知你，你曾做过的梦，自东方而来的白海青，衔着日月落到你的掌中，为你送来一个目中有火，面上带光的妙人；七十方的黄色祖灵告知你，怎么样会带来胜利与荣耀，怎么样会招致痛苦与眼泪……”

第二天清晨启程之时，众人发觉，那个在队伍前列被马鞭驱赶着的赤足的东瀛俘虏，不见了。

汗王骑乘的白色骏马旁，多了一匹高大的黄褐色骆驼，与之并驾同行。骆驼背上装饰着华丽的挽具和红色流苏，双峰间驾着一个双座小轿，轿前挂着深红色的绒花布帘，也不知里面坐着的是谁。他们只见到汗王同轿中人讲话时，那轿帘后面伸出一只纤细的戴着金镯子的手。嗄，世上又多了一个有福的女子。

透过轿帘的缝隙，札丹帖尼瞥见了汗王的新可敦那张熟悉又陌生的面孔。

昨夜，汗王的金人婢女们忙活了一宿，把他身上久积的尘垢洗去，伤处都敷上药粉，把他缠结的乱发理顺，编成精巧的发辫，为他换上淡青色的绸缎袍子，戴上白鼬鼠皮的风雪帽和坎肩，挂上玛瑙的额饰和绿松石的链璎，那面庞倒被衬得愈发标致出挑了。但即便被搽了层层的白粉，下颌上不免还是显出些须青来，不过，汗王似乎并不在意。

札丹帖尼听赫通汗说及了可敦的本名，那发音本就是蒙古语里女子名常见的后缀，她倒是想借一借先祖斡斤-巴儿合黑的名讳，取那一个美貌的姑娘的意思。汗王抚着可敦眼角边的两颗痣，似乎心下有别的主意。  
“蒙哥睹，”他思忖了一会儿，又念道，“蒙哥睹-赫里克只。”

好一个，生痣的美人。札丹帖尼的脸上不由得也浮现出些许笑意，她捧起手中的符文铜镜，依例祈求先祖英灵的祝福。

骆驼嘶鸣着迈着缓步，载着东渡而来的异邦可敦，徐徐向西方的上都走去，脖子下面的大小铃铛有节奏地叮咚作响，不知何时止息。


End file.
